


i'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

by amosanguis



Series: homework [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, M/M, Model Steve, OTP: No Not Without You, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky, Torture, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s hosting a small get together at his and Bucky’s apartment when the Army chaplain rings his doorbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Take Me To Church" by Hozier  
> \--That trailer has left me in shambles, so have this mess.  
> \--Prompts (a morphology assignment) at the end.

-z-

 

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky says, cooing into Steve’s ear as he looks up at the billboard with Steve’s face.

“Oh my god,” Steve says, buries his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush.  “I just want to pay for my tuition, Buck, that’s it,” he peeks between his fingers, “I hope no one from any of my classes sees this.”

 

-

 

One billboard becomes five, becomes magazine deals, becomes commercials and invitations to parties he doesn’t entirely fit into (he’s too big, too tall in a crowd of too thin and too small).

Bucky joins him whenever he’s home on leave – and in that throng of beautiful people, Steve’s eyes never leave Bucky for long.

 

-

 

Steve’s hosting a small get together at his and Bucky’s apartment when the Army chaplain rings his doorbell.

“No—” Steve says, stepping backwards.

“I’m sorry,” the chaplain says.  “Sergeant Barnes was lost behind enemy lines.  All attempts at recovery have failed.”

“Is he still alive?” Steve asks, choking the words out – he has to know.

“We don’t know,” the chaplain says.  “The odds aren’t—”

Steve doesn’t listen – just brushes by him and heads down the block to the Army recruiter.

 

-

 

Steve rises through the ranks quickly – does only just well enough to be respected, but not well enough that they try to recruit him for Special Forces.  He takes to computers just as quickly as he had to hand-to-hand – easily retraining his already significant muscle mass to be strong in a completely different way.

And as soon as his boots hit Afghan soil – he slips away into the night.

He’s hacked his way into the depths of a lot of different intelligence files – he knows the area where Bucky had last been seen.  It’s been three years and he’s not even sure if Bucky’s still alive.

 

-

 

It takes him two weeks to find what’s left of Bucky.  Bucky who’s out of his mind and missing an arm; Bucky who’s with hundreds of other POWs; Bucky who thinks that Steve’s nothing more than another fever dream.

Steve doesn’t think about how many people he kills as he breaks Bucky and the POWs out.  He ignores the cooling, sticky blood on his hands and face; he ignores the way the explosions echo in his ears long after he’s walked the POWs and Bucky out into the desert.

“We’re going to be fine, Buck,” he says, holding a flask of water out for Bucky.

“Okay, Stevie,” Bucky says, but he’s still looking at Steve with a wistfulness – he still didn’t believe this was real.  But Steve ignores it, makes Bucky drink more water.

 

-

 

Steve brings home the POWs and Bucky and the American media has an absolute field day – his name trending on Facebook for a month with the headline “Male Supermodel Joins Army to Save Civil Partner.”

He waits and he waits for the full force of the Army rulebook to be slammed down across his head – instead, he gets the President shaking his hand and pinning a medal to his chest.

“For your courage,” he says, looking Steve in the eyes, “for your love for Sergeant Barnes.”  Then he asks, “How long have you been together?”

“He’s the only person I’ve ever loved,” Steve answers with a chuckle.  “I loved him from day one – when we were kids in an orphanage.”

The President purses his lips, blinks his eyes rapidly as he glances away.  When he looks back at Steve, he asks, “If you could – would you two be married?”

“If we could,” Steve answers, nodding after he shares a look with Bucky, his eyebrows furrowing when he turns back to the President.

Then the President is turning away, says to those gathered, “I have another surprise for you, Captain Rogers, Sgt. Barnes.”

 

-z-

 

End.  

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Noun: He’s the most beautiful model in the magazine.  
> 2) Verb: Steve models to pay for his college tuition.  
> 3) Adjective: During the war, Steve was a model soldier.


End file.
